Híbrido
by Swei
Summary: Veinte drabbles de la relación del capitán de Fukurodani y el capitán de Nekoma.


Hola, este es un fic de una pareja crack, no tiene una línea temporal establecida, así que... bueno, espero que les guste. Gracias por leerlo

* * *

><p>—Kuroo, creo que estoy enamorado de ti.<p>

Inmediatamente cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la carbonatada bebida que segundos antes había estado en la boca del pelinegro, se estrellaba contra su rostro, mojándolo. Tetsuro lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tragó.

Su corazón se había agitado.

* * *

><p>Bokuto siempre supo que Kuroo no era lo suficientemente sincero con sus sentimientos. No sabía en qué momento, pero se había dado cuenta. A veces se preguntaba si el gato había aceptado salir con él porque de verdad lo quería, o simplemente lo había hecho para no perder su amistad.<p>

La vez en que el pelinegro se atrevió a besarlo mientras veían un partido desde las gradas, supo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

><p>Komi se preguntaba frecuentemente qué clase de relación tenía el capitán de su equipo con el capitán de Nekoma. Durante el campamento de entrenamiento desayunaban juntos, calentaban juntos, corrían juntos. En la tarde practicaban y se duchaban juntos y una buena mañana los encontró durmiendo en el mismo sleeping.<p>

Entonces escuchó a Kuroo hablar con Bokuto.

Lo supo al instante: era amor. Solamente una cosa tan irracional podría hacer ulular a un gato.

* * *

><p>La mayor parte del tiempo, Kuroo no logra entender al imbécil que tiene por novio. Siempre se la pasa haciendo un escándalo por la cosa más pequeña, gritando y saltando como si no tuviera algo mejor qué hacer.<p>

Le molesta.

Le pone los pelos de punta.

Le irrita.

Le dan ganas de desplumar a tan molesta lechuza.

Estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando llegó el día blanco y apareció cual tornado con una caja en las manos. Lo pensó dos veces cuando por fin levantó la tapa. Adentro, un pastel al que le falta una rebanada, dice algo que nunca creyó que llegaría a compartir.

"¡Te amo, Kuroo!"

* * *

><p>Luego de algunos años, Bokuto compró una cámara. Le llevó un poco de tiempo comprender cómo funciona, pero al final de cuentas descubrió el truco. Aquello le permitió hacer muchos recuerdos, pero sobre todo, le gusta su primera grabación: Kuroo riendo, envuelto entre las sábanas.<p>

Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo.

* * *

><p>Bokuto odia los exámenes. No es bueno en más de la mitad de las materias, aunque ahora las cosas son diferentes. El salón está prácticamente vacío, la luz anaranjada se cuela por una de las ventanas, alumbrándolos.<p>

Kuroo intenta explicarle cómo funciona una variable, pero no hay modo.

Es imposible que lo entienda. Cuando Tetsuro está frente a él, no tiene cabeza para nada más.

* * *

><p>Son las 9:30 a.m. y Kuroo se ha levantado. Se envuelve en una sábana antes de notar que el lugar a su lado está vacío. Podría jurar que Bokuto estaba a su lado esa noche.<p>

Luego recuerda.

Hace más de medio año que vive solo en ese departamento.

* * *

><p>El festival del Obon el algo que Koutarou disfruta en demasía. Le gusta ver las luces en el cielo, ponerse yukata y comer todo lo que encuentre a su paso.<p>

Ese año Kuroo ha decidido complacerlo, lo ha acompañado a festejar a los muertos. Bokuto nunca había sido tan feliz. No le importa cuánto se queje el pelinegro, o incluso que amenace con irse si continúa haciendo ruido. Sabe que no lo hará.

De ser así ya hubiera soltado su mano.

* * *

><p>Tetsuro nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto la vida del hogar. Años después de haber terminado el instituto, se mudó con Bokuto a un departamento en Tokio.<p>

Admite que le gusta ir de comprar y charlar de nimiedades, disfruta sacar a Koutarou de la cocina cada vez que intenta preparar algo, adora dormir pegado a su cuerpo y respirar su aroma.

Pero, más que nada, le gusta verlo jugar por el televisor. Inevitablemente le trae recuerdos.

—Uno más… —. Susurra a veces.

No es algo que Bokuto deba saber.

* * *

><p>La tarde en que comenzaron a salir, Bokuto no dijo nada.<p>

Kuroo no intentó preguntarle por qué no hablaba.

Ambos voltearon la vista y fingieron demencia.

…mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban suavemente.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que decidieron dar "el gran paso" no supieron quién de los dos debía asumir el rol pasivo. Como última instancia, decidieron que cedería quien perdiera en su próximo partido.<p>

Kuroo levantó el mentón y caminó hasta donde se encontraba en árbitro. El camino hasta dicho hombre nunca le había parecido tan largo.

Bokuto lo miró fijamente, le tendió la mano y le sonrió ladino. Sus ojos refulgían como un par de llamas doradas.

—Tengamos un buen partido.

—Lo mismo digo.

El gato nunca había disfrutado tanto una derrota.

* * *

><p>Primer año. Su primer campamento de entrenamiento. Bokuto no sabe qué esperar, apenas si conoce a sus compañeros de equipo y, aunque ha escuchado hablar de Nekoma, Saizen y las demás escuelas, no tiene idea de qué tipo de personas son.<p>

No es que sea tímido, es simplemente que no ha entrado en confianza.

Ladea la cabeza, en medio de la multitud de jugadores, se mueve graciosamente algo que parece ser una llama de fuego negro.

No lo piensa, simplemente ha corrido hasta donde se encuentra aquella cosa tan peculiar.

—¡Woah! ¡Es tu cabello!

Unos ojos claros lo escrutan antes de entrecerrarse, junto a una sonrisa a medio lado. Frente a él está un chico más o menos de su misma edad con apariencia de gato.

— Es obvio que es mi cabello, lechuza.

—¿Lechuza?

—¡Por Fukuro, idiota!

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes de dónde soy?

—¿Acaso has mirado tu playera?

—¡Oh!

Bokuto ha sonreído. No sabe cómo se llama el chico, pero le cae bien.

Acaba de conocer a Kuroo Tetsuro.

* * *

><p><em> "Algunas especies de búhos solamente tienen una pareja en la vida. A veces emigran para reproducirse, encontrándose cada año para llevar a cabo la maravilla de la vida…"<em>

El televisor suena. Kuroo sigue leyendo la revista, pero los ojos de Bokuto refulgen ante aquella información. El pelinegro siempre lo llama lechuza, o búho.

Clava los ojos en el chico, esperando.

—¿Qué quieres?— pregunta luego de un rato, incapaz de ignorar esos orbes inquietos.

—Llevar a cabo la maravilla de la vida.

Kuroo baja la revista, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Contigo —. Agrega, como si no fuera lo bastante obvio.

—…Bokuto….

No dice más. Tampoco sabe qué podría decir. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un gato y un búho procreen algo? Además, ambos son hombres.

Esa tarde, deja zanjado el tema.

Una semana después, Kuroo llega con una caja.

Se la entrega a Bokuto.

Adentro, un pequeño gatito maúlla por un poco de comida.

* * *

><p>Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado, no supo qué hacer.<p>

No había sido en el mejor momento, en medio de un partido oficial.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer?

Lo había visto entrenar hasta el cansancio, gritar, llorar, desmoronarse…

El balón había pasado su defensa, sin que Yaku pudiera recibirlo.

Con ese punto acababan de perder, pero en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, congelándose alrededor de la sonrisa de Bokuto. Él también sonrió, y lo hubiera abrazado si la red no lo hubiera detenido.

Había perdido contra Bokuto.

En más de una forma.

* * *

><p>Los ojos del peliplateado parecen brillar en medio de la habitación. Él separa las piernas, dejándole espacio para que pueda tomar su cuerpo.<p>

Esos puntos dorados no dejan de verlo.

—Kuroo…

—Cállate…

Necesita que cierre la boca.

Si vuelve a llamarlo de esa manera, se derretirá sobre las sábanas.

* * *

><p>Fueron los diez meses más difíciles para ambos.<p>

De todos modos, no tenían la intención de verse. Simplemente sucedió, en un bar cualquiera de una ciudad cualquiera.

Primero llegó Bokuto, luego Kuroo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron del otro lado de la barra. Ambos la desviaron unos segundos después.

Una cerveza, dos, tres…

El orgullo de ambos por fin cedió.

—Kuroo…

—¿Qué?

—Te extraño…

No fueron necesarias más palabras.

* * *

><p>—¡Hey, Tetsuro!<p>

—Koutarou

La atmósfera entre los dos capitanes se extendió por todo el gimnasio. Ambos equipos los miraban expectantes.

Los segundos pasaron.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente miraron a otro lado, avergonzados, con el corazón luchando por salir de su pecho.

Desde ese momento quedó prohibido hablarse por su nombre de pila.

* * *

><p>Bokuto es sensible a las caricias. Quizás demasiado.<p>

La película era aburrida, por lo que, para distraerse, comenzó a jugar con el cabello de su novio.

Mala idea. Dos horas después, con la sala ya vacía, Kuroo seguía intentando despertar a su, normalmente, ruidosa pareja.

Cuando Kuroo se fue, Bokuto adoptó un nuevo gato. Negro, con unos ojos parecidos a los de aquél defensa central.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Tetsuro trajo consigo al gato blanco que habían adoptado algunos años atrás.

—Se llevarán bien —. Dijo el pelinegro cuando vio lo arisco que parecía ser la mascota de Bokuto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí…

El gato blanco le saltó encima al negro y éste bufó. Bokuto no entendía cómo esos dos podrían llegar a convivir en la misma casa.

Tiempo después, Bokuto y Kuroo se habían convertido en una especie de abuelos.

* * *

><p>En algún momento no pudieron contenerse, bajaron del auto en el primer motel que encontraron en la carretera.<p>

Apenas se cerró la puerta de la habitación, la ropa comenzó a caer. Bokuto lo empujó, con brusquedad y sin delicadeza alguna, contra la pared más cercana.

Ninguno creyó que el muro fuera tan delgado.

Con un estruendo, el débil material se vino abajo.

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo vamos a pagar esto? — Vociferó Kuroo, apartando a su pareja para ponerse de pie.

—¿Lavando platos?

—¡Tú…!

Un carraspeo los interrumpió a ambos. En la cama, un hombre, fuerte y grande, yacía al lado de una mujer desnuda. El tipo se levantó y se tronó los nudillos.

Era hora de salir corriendo.

Igual que en los viejos tiempos.


End file.
